


carve your name on hearts, not tombstones

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Relationships, Loss of Parent(s), Pre-OT3, Tumblr Prompt, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Jyn and Bodhi have a chat. A drabble prompt.





	

–  
  
“What was he like?” Jyn finally asks one night. She’s swiveling around in Cassian’s chair, staring at the ceiling and listening to the blizzard howl outside.  
  
Bodhi, lying across the bed, looks up from the RZ-1T blueprints on his datapad. “Galen?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
He puts down the datapad, exhales and runs a hand through his hair. (It’s damp and loose and falling down to his bare shoulders, and under other circumstances, Jyn might really appreciate the sight.)  
  
“Brilliant. Quiet. Noble, I guess. Not… always quite there, you know?”  
  
“Yeah,” she repeats quietly, now staring at the floor.  
  
“I don’t know what else I can say. Just… I’ve never met anyone else like him, ever. And I owe him. Everything.”  
  
Her hand rises to her collarbone, to the kyber crystal resting against her chest under the thin fabric.  
  
“Do you believe in the Force, Bodhi?”  
  
“I guess so? I mean…” He sits up and rests his forearms on his knees. “You _met_ him, right?”  
  
She smiles sadly at that, an echo of a voice ringing from the back of her mind: _“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me…”_  
  
“And anyway, I’m from Jedha.” He shrugs with a wry smile, eyes bright with irony. “What about you?”  
  
She walks over to the bed and flops down onto her back, resuming her ceiling-staring.  
  
(Her eyes are green like auroras burning in a planetary atmosphere. Nothing like Galen’s warm brown, yet familiar in ways that make his heart ache.)  
  
“I never really thought about it… But I think I do.” She closes her eyes briefly. “My mother did.”  
  
He lies back down and turns to his side, folding his arms under his head.  
  
“What was she like?”  
  
–

**Author's Note:**

> If you wondered about the seemingly random objectifying of Bodhi, blame the prompt which was literally this: http://semisweetshadow.tumblr.com/post/156012304758 ;p


End file.
